counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Decoy Grenade
The decoy grenade is equipment featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview It looks very similar to the flashbang, which can cause hostiles that have partly caught sight of the grenade to fall back. When thrown, it emits the sound of the user's most powerful weapon, giving an illusion that an enemy nearby is firing. After a certain period of time, the decoy grenade will self-detonate. The decoy will also appear as an enemy on the opposing team's mini-map while it is emitting sound. Properties Advantages *Very useful in creating distractions or luring the enemy away from you *Can create the illusion of additional/suppressive fire *Can intimidate enemy players and they may not want to engage you or enter into the area with the emitting decoy grenade *Very cheap (only $50). *Can be used as a "fake" flashbang to make enemies turn away. *Can be bought in the first round of Competitive along with Kevlar vest by both Counter and Terrorist forces. *Great for distracting Bots. Disadvantages *Once enemies become aware that a decoy grenade has been thrown, they will focus their attention on previous or new objectives *Furthermore, if the opposing force is able to communicate effectively and frequently, they can alert each other if they discover an active decoy grenade thus rendering it completely useless afterwards. *Noisy (not recommended to use when the enemy is occupied elsewhere and if you do not want to be seen) *The grenade must be thrown wisely otherwise, the enemy force may actually arrive to your position! Tactics *The Decoy grenade mimics three things: A flashbang, your weapon, and the explosion of a HE Grenade. *Throw a Decoy Grenade at areas where enemies are unlikely to see them. For instance, corners and (flat) rooftops should be sufficient. *This grenade is very often purchased at pistol rounds, due to its low cost. *If enemies catch the sight of a decoy grenade in mid-air, they can briefly back up and look away, giving you a chance to rush and kill them while they're off-guard. Compared to a real flashbang, using a decoy has special advantages as you will not get blinded when doing this (with a real flashbang, you will need to wait for it to go off first, which could take time and they may not even be blinded at all). This tactic is not recommended if you are facing multiple opponents, as while you are killing distracted players, their teammates could kill you as well. *It is best used to this grenade at areas where combat is occurring. Distracted enemies will have a hard time figuring out the difference between a decoy and a real enemy player. *Avoiding hanging around areas for excessive periods where a Decoy grenade has been deployed. *Throw a decoy grenade at (or near) the location of a deployed smoke grenade. This will make it harder for enemies to differentiate real players from "fake" players. Gallery csgo_decoy_1.png|Decoy model csgo_decoy_2.png|Decoy grenade deployed on the ground. Old-Decoy.png|Decoy grenade - old model Trivia *The explosion that occurs after the decoy grenade expires inflicts around 5 points of damage to any player near it. **It is also possible to kill someone by directly throwing a decoy grenade and hitting another player, similar to a flashbang and a smoke grenade. ***There is no HUD kill icon if a player is killed by the explosion. Only the name will show up without a kill icon. Also, if a player is killed by it, the screen will show up " killed you with " ". This is because players were not supposed to be eliminated with a decoy grenade and Valve has not decided to fix it thus so far. *On the 3rd of December, 2012, the decoy grenade was updated for the PC: the price was lowered from $200 to $50, the fire rate and lifespan have been tweaked and it now looks physically more like a flashbang. *After the 2/5/2014 update in Global Offensive, all grenades received a secondary fire where the grenade will be bounced for short range throw, as well as a third medium-ranged throw (by holding both primary and secondary fire buttons). *If a player was equipped with a USP-S, attached the silencer, and used a Decoy Grenade, the P2000's firing sound were used instead. This was later fixed in an update. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment